1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglasses temple and a mould for making the same, and more particularly to an eyeglasses temple and a mould for making the same, wherein the eyeglasses temple comprises a metal rod positioned in the center of a flexible cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional eyeglasses temple 1, as shown in FIG. 1, has a butt-strap 11 formed at the front end thereof for pivotally connecting to an eyeglasses frame (not shown), and a hooking portion 12 formed at the rear end thereof for hooking to a wearer's ear. However, such an eyeglasses temple 1 is integrally formed, so that the bending angle of the hooking portion 12 is fixed and cannot be adjusted according to the size and the position of the wearer's ear, causing inconvenience in use.
Therefore, another conventional eyeglasses temple 2 appeared in the market, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, which comprises a connecting member 21 having a butt-strap 22 formed at the front end thereof for pivotally connecting to an eyeglasses frame (not shown), and a flexible metal rod 23 connected to the rear end thereof. A flexible cover 24 is formed by injection molding to wrap around the connecting member 21 and an outer periphery of the metal rod 23. The metal rod 23 can be bent together with the flexible cover 24 according to the size and the position of the wearer's ear. However, to wrap the connecting member 21 and the metal rod 23 with the flexible cover 24 by injection molding, the connecting member 21 and the metal rod 23 should be disposed between an upper mould 25 and a lower mould 26 first, so that the upper mould 25, the lower mould 26, the connecting member 21 and the metal rod 23 together will define a space S into which melted rubber will be injected. After the melted rubber injected into the space S is molded into the flexible cover 24, the upper mould 25 and the lower mould 26 can be removed. However, since the free end 231 of the metal rod 23 is not fixed, it will be deviated due to the pressure of the melted rubber, when the melted rubber is injected into the space S. After the flexible cover 24 is formed, the free end 231 will probably protrude out of the surface of the flexible cover 24, so that the resultant eyeglasses temple 2 will be defective.
Referring to FIG. 3, since the free end 231 of the metal rod 23 is disposed in the flexible cover 24 in a deviated manner, which makes it difficult for the eyeglasses wearer to bend the metal rod 23 and the flexible cover 24 in order to adjust their bending angle for better wearing comfort.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.